Forbidden Pokelove
by MeowthDat'sRight
Summary: Not What I'm Used To, Kind Of Mushy, But Anyway, Meowth's Feelings For Pikachu Finally Come Out, Will Pikachu Feel The Same Or Will Ash Ruin Everything?
1. The Truth Comes Out

**Pikachu: 'AHEM', it was a beautiful, sunny day…**

**Meowth: no it wasn't!**

**Pikachu: 'sigh' fine! It was dark, stormy and miserable! Happy?**

**Meowth: very!**

**Pikachu: good! Now, ash, misty and me were stuck in the pokemon centre and Ash was bored…**

**Ash: I'm bored!**

**Misty: why don't you play a game? I'll play I spy with you!**

**Ash: okay! I spy something…*glances out window* pink!**

**Misty: um, is it snubbull?**

**Ash: …sorta,**

**Misty: is it…jigglypuff?**

**Ash: …kinda,**

**Misty: is it…a shiny Meowth?**

**Ash: almost!**

**Misty: well, for the love of Mewtwo, what is it?!**

**Ash: it's snubbull and jigglypuff having a slap fight over team rocket's Meowth!**

**Misty: now how on EARTH was I supposed to guess that?!**

**Pikachu: hey, has anyone seen brock?**

**Ash: oh my gosh! You can talk!**

**Misty: yeah, how come you can talk in this one?**

**Pikachu: well, all that 'pika pika pika' stuff would get on your nerves and besides, I started this story talking, might as well finish it talking!**

**Misty: hang on, we've gone off the subject, shouldn't we help Meowth?**

**Pikachu: help him with what?**

**Misty: well, if jigglypuff wins the slap fight then she'll follow them around and keep putting them to sleep and if snubbull wins the fight then Meowth may never feel his tail again!**

**Ash: hang on! I, I have this weird feeling, kind of like I feel the urge to help team rocket, why?**

**Me: because if you don't help them I'll write so many painful things happening to you in the fanfic that your head'll spin faster than Mudkip did that time Treecko started dancing with him**

**Pikachu: …if I was you, I'd help!**

**So the ash ran out, threw a microphone/marker for jigglypuff to chase, a Meowth doll for snubbull to chase then grabbed Meowth and ran for the pokemon centre with Jessie and James following**

**Ash: 'gasp' 'gasp' don't you EVER ask me to help them again!**

**Meowth: 'gasp' 'gasp' tanks twerp, but why'd ya help?**

**Ash: don't ask! Just please, don't ask!**

**Misty: why do snubbull and jigglypuff keep fighting over you anyway?**

**Meowth: beats me! I don't like edder of em but dey won't leave me alone, it's like my love life's been decided for me!**

**Ash: welcome to my world!**

**Misty: what's that supposed to mean?!**

**Meowth: besides, I already gots somebody I love!**

**Misty: who?**

**Meowth: *suddenly realising he said that out loud* … I don't know if tellin youse guys is such a good idea,**

**James: aww c'mon, you might as well tell them seeing as how we already know!**

**Jessie: we already know?**

**James: *whispers something to Jessie***

**Jessie: I didn't know that!**

**James: how can you not know, there have been so many hints!**

**Ash: yeah, even I know!**

**Everyone: YOU KNOW?!**

**Ash: …yeah, didn't you guys see that episode with the Skitty?**

**Meowth: naw, I was ova her ages ago!**

**Misty: then, who is it?**

**Meowth: I already told ya, I ain't tellin youse guys cause you'll just laugh an tell me she's outta my league! It's hard enough ta live wit dese two now dat dey know!**

**Misty bent down and looked Meowth in the face**

**Misty: Meowth, we're not going to laugh, I promise!**

**Meowth: …mmm, well, just because I gotta tell somebody, it, it's pikachu**

**The whole room was silent for a moment as they took in what Meowth had said**

**Ash: …HAHAHAHAHA THAT'S HILARIOUS!**

**Meowth: stop it twerp! Knock it off!**

**Ash: HAHAHAHAHA YOU'VE GOT NO CHANCE! HAHAHAHA RIGHT PIKACHU?**

**Pikachu: …I, uh, I …**

**Pikachu ran out of the room, it was too much for her to take in at once. Meowth, starting to go red, watched pikachu leave as tears welled up in his big, blue eyes**

**Misty: oh Meowth, it's okay…**

**Misty reached out to put her hand on Meowth's shoulder, he batted her hand away with one paw while wiping away tears with the other. He turned and headed towards the pokemon centre doors**

**Misty: Meowth! Where are you going?!**

**Meowth: …who cares where I'm goin, de only reason fer livin life's gone now…**

**Without turning or saying a word Meowth took off on four paws, out the double doors and off into the distance, blinded by tears**

**Misty: …oh Meowth,**

**Ash: *still laughing* HAHAHAHA Meowth and pikachu, that's like pairing me and misty! HAHAHA**

**WHACK**

**Misty: *holding mallet* that's for getting Meowth and pikachu depressed and squashing their love!**

**WHACK**

**Misty: that's for denying OUR love!**

**WHACK**

**Ash: ouch! …what was that for?**

**Misty: that was for fun because I'm mad at you! Now I have to go talk to pikachu and make sure she's okay! *turning to Jessie and James* can I trust you two to go get Meowth and bring him back here?**

**James: yep!**

**Jessie: you bet! I already have a plan…**

**Misty: uh, how about this: no crazy plans, no evil schemes, just go talk to him!**

**Jessie: aww! You're no fun!**

**Misty wandered into ash's room and joined pikachu staring at the stars on the balcony**

**Misty: …so, are you okay?**

**Pikachu: I don't know, I've always kind of felt a spark when we were together but, *looking at the ground* I never imagined anything of it. I thought I was the only one who felt it, that's why I never said anything!**

**Misty: well, now you know Meowth must feel something!**

**Pikachu: *looking at the stars again* … I guess,**

**Misty: … I know it's all happening so fast but, do you think you'll make anything of it?**

**Pikachu: …I don't know misty, it's awfully soon to be asking those questions let alone answering them!**

**Pikachu turned and started heading slowly for the door**

**Misty: where are you going?**

**Pikachu: …to do a favour for a friend!**


	2. Cat's Depression

**Jessie and James followed the trail of paw prints and tears until they came across a bar run by a Slowbro, Meowth was sitting on one of the stools with a half-empty drink in his paw (rum, he's feeling down). Jessie and James walked up and took the seats either side of him. They could tell immediately that he was depressed, his whiskers were drooping, his ears were practically on his face instead of pointing up as they usually were and the odd tear still rolled down his tan fur. Having never seen him this way, nether of them were quite sure what to say, they were certain of one thing though, no matter what they said, nothing would help**

**James: …so, how are you buddy?**

**Meowth: *no reply***

**Jessie: c'mon, how about we go steal something for the boss huh?**

**Meowth: *in a slurred voice*…what's da point? He wants pikachu and you heard da twerp, we'll never get her,**

**Meowth swallowed the rest of the contents of the glass whole, the Slowbro filled it up again and he took another swig**

**Jessie: whoa, whoa, take it easy!**

**James: slow down Meowth, that's not healthy!**

**Meowth: who cares about healty? What's da point in livin anymore?*takes another long drink***

**James: *puts his arm round Meowth* c'mon buddy, don't be like that!**

**Jessie: yeah! There's other pikachu's out there!**

**Meowth: it's not about udder pikachus! Dere ain't anudder pikachu out dere da same as her!**

**James: well there'll be other pokemon! I know it seems big now, but soon you'll get over it and meet someone else!**

**Meowth: *taking a final drink before turning round and sliding off the bar stool* I don't wanna meet some udder pokemon, I just wanna be alone!**

**Meowth started to wobble away on two paws and Jessie and James ran after him**

**James: hey! Where are you going?**

**Meowth: I'm goin some place ta be alone, now take da hint an get lost!**

**Jessie was about to whack Meowth with her fan when James stopped her**

**James: *whispering* it's not him, it's the drink talking,**

**Meowth, desperate to have some time alone to think, took off running and, for a while, was ahead of them, until he ran into a wild Lucario. Jessie and James caught up to him just as he was preparing to battle the Lucario**

**James: Meowth, what are you doing?!**

**Jessie: that's a fighting-type Meowth! You don't stand a chance!**

**Meowth: grrrrr so, dere's one more ting dat I 'don't stand a chance' wit!**

**Without thinking anything more about it, Meowth lunged at the aura pokemon, fury swipes at the ready, but the Lucario quickly dodged and used aura sphere, a direct hit, knocking Meowth backwards**

**James: Meowth! Call it quits!**

**Jessie: you can't win! Just run!**

**Meowth continued to ignore them, refusing to except defeat again, he jumped forward, this time readying a bite but the fighting-type was just getting started and, once again dodging Meowth's desperate attempts, launched another 5 aura spheres, each hit causing more damage than the last. By the end of the attacks, Meowth was flat out on the floor**

**James: Meowth! Please, you have to stop!**

**Jessie: it's not worth it! Throw in the towel!**

**Meowth stubbornly pulled himself to his paws and gasped for a moment before putting everything he had left in one scratch attack, which finally hit, unfortunately, not soon enough. Scratch did virtually nothing, the aura pokemon smirked as he put out his dark paw and pressed it against the exhausted scratch cat's chest. Before anything could be done, Lucario unleashed a force palm on Meowth which sent him flying backwards, he slammed into a tree and the Lucario took off running, satisfied at winning the battle. James and Jessie rushed over to Meowth and James started shaking his shoulder**

**Jessie: Meowth! Meowth?!**

**James: Meowth?! C'mon buddy!**

**Meowth tried and tried but couldn't pry his eyes open, his arms were aching and couldn't be moved, he could barely move a whisker. James picked him up and they took off running for the pokemon centre**

**Jessie: James! Where are you going?!**

**James: we're not losing him! C'mon!**

**Jessie: *now running alongside* but we're team rocket, remember? The pokemon centre doesn't help us!**

**James: nurse joy's a sucker for a sob story, once she hears about him and pikachu she'll be begging to heal him!**

**Meowth, listening to every word along the way, realised that they were trying to take him back to the pokemon centre, where pikachu was. The last thing he wanted was for pikachu to see him like this, he tried his best to squirm but their words started to fade out, he put all he had into one last attempt to get away and, slowly, he lost the battle with consciousness**


	3. Hospitals And Hope

Pikachu was packing her things in the pokemon centre foyer when Jessie and James came running in

James: nurse joy! You've gotta help!

Misty and nurse joy came running in from the back room and joy took Meowth from James

Joy: oh goodness, what happened here?

Misty: I thought I could trust you guys to go get him?!

Jessie: it's not our fault!

James: he was drinking and he ran into a Lucario, he just wouldn't quit and then…

Pikachu had been watching the whole time from across the room, she couldn't hear what they were saying when they were explaining what happened but she could just see Meowth's tail and his feet thanks to the odd way nurse joy was holding him. After a few minutes of quiet explaining nurse joy ran off into the back room with Meowth to heal him, rushing past ash on her way out. Ash stared after her for a moment before turning to misty

Ash: what was that?

Misty: Meowth, he got into a battle with a Lucario

Ash: ha! That cat should just give up! Nothing's going right for him! First he gets dumped and then he gets beat up!

WHACK

Misty: *holding a huge mallet* how could you be such a jerk?! Meowth poured his heart out to poor pikachu and when YOU messed it up, he went out to drown his sorrows in some alcohol, on the way back he tries to prove he's 'in pikachu's league' unlike you said! It's all your fault! It's your fault he got dumped! It's your fault he got drunk! It's your fault he got beat up!

He hasn't been dumped!

Ash and misty both looked down to where the voice had come from to find pikachu scowling at them, she pushed past them both and bounded into the back room after nurse joy

A few hours later she came back out and beamed at team rocket and the twerps

Joy: he'll be fine! He's taken quite a beating from that Lucario, but he should pull through!

Misty: good! Because ash has something to say to him! Isn't that right ash?! *flashes mallet at ash*

Ash: …uh, I guess I do!

Ash started heading towards the recovery rooms but nurse joy stepped out and stopped him

Joy: sorry! No visitors, not just yet. He's still recovering, he needs all the rest he can get but he should be fine to see tomorrow!

Misty: hmm, maybe it's for the better, it's about time ash was in bed anyway!

Ash: sheesh, when a girl's mad at you, she's REALLY mad at you!

Ash rushed off to his room before misty had a chance to whack him again and misty invited Jessie and James into her room

Misty: now, can I trust you two to go one night without stealing pikachu?

Jessie: I always thought pikachu would sleep with the twerp?

James: yeah, where is pikachu?

In one of the recovery rooms, pikachu was sitting where the trainer of a sick pokemon would usually be, staring down at Meowth and thinking. One thing she had always secretly liked about Meowth was the fact that he was a bad boy, good girls like bad boys, even pikachu knew that, it was like the rules. He looked innocent enough now, lying unconscious under the covers in a bed far too big for a tiny scratch-cat like him. His head was bandaged and machines on either side of him were beeping away endlessly, after so many battles with Raichus she knew her way round this equipment, but this all looked a lot more serious than what happened at the vermilion city gym. Meowth started to regain consciousness and pikachu watched him pry open one big blue eye and pull open the other once he noticed her

Meowth: …p-pikachu? … is, is dat you?…

Pikachu: sshhh! Save your strength, you listen and I'll talk, when you said what you had to say today, well, I wasn't sure what to think at first, but thinking it over, well, I've always thought that, should the opportunity arise, 'sigh', what I'm trying to say is, I've always thought that we could be together,

Pikachu looked up to find Meowth beaming at her, she couldn't help but smile back until she realised she hadn't quite finished yet,

Pikachu: the only thing stopping it is ash, I tried to tell him how I felt earlier but he just wouldn't listen, he kept saying about how he couldn't believe I was choosing team rocket over him after all he'd done for me, I, I just…

Pikachu gazed up from her story to find that Meowth had dropped off again,

Pikachu: *whispering* hmm, isn't that just like him!

The next morning, nurse joy unlocked the door to Meowth's room and lead everyone in, they all stopped and ash gasped when they found pikachu asleep in the chair beside Meowth's bed

Ash: pikachu! What do you think you're doing here?!

Pikachu: …a-ash?

Ash: pikachu, how could you?! After all we've been through together you decide to spend the night in team rocket?!

Pikachu: ash, it's not like that! You're overreacting, just give me a minute to explain, I…

Ash: I know exactly what's going on here!

Ash turned and stormed out as misty called after him

Pikachu: ash, wait! Please, you've got it all wrong!

Pikachu began to tear up as she ran after her trainer, Meowth however, was looking worse. He was closing his eyes tighter and tighter and he began to twitch

James: what's happening to Meowth?!

Joy: *pressing buttons as the machines continued to beep loudly* he's picking up the stress levels from pikachu and they're interfering with his recovery!

Suddenly Meowth's eyes shot open, he jumped up out of the hospital bed, vaulted out the window and took off running

Jessie: Meowth?!

James: Meowth! Where are you going?!

He couldn't hear them, he was running too fast and was already a good distance away. He was still picking up pikachu's stress levels, but he had no need to worry about poor Pika's stress anymore,

He had a plan


	4. HeartBreaking Battles

**Giovanni: a resignation?!**

**Giovanni was in his office, stroking his Persian as usual just as a rocket grunt had come rushing in, waving a resignation form**

**Grunt: yes sir, it appears to say something about giving up team rocket in the pursuit of, … love**

**Giovanni: …love? Hmm, once you join, your heart belongs to team rocket! Who's resignation is it?**

**Grunt: hmm, the writing is a little hard to make out, but it appears to be from a, … Meowth?**

**Giovanni: hmm? …Meowth?**

**Grunt: should I send out a retrieval team to bring him back?**

**Giovanni: …no, if I know that cat's love life, he'll be crawling back in a few days time!**

**Grunt: …but, what if he doesn't sir?**

**Giovanni: …humph, have we really lost anything? *evil smile***

**Outside the rocket headquarters, Meowth took a long last look, he knew he wouldn't be missed but it would be hard to get used to being a regular pokemon again. He had always been a regular pokemon thinking of it now, no pokeball, no trainer, barely any battles, but in team rocket he had always had a certain sense of belonging, as if that was his place in life. No one ever said love was easy, but Meowth had never imagined it to be so difficult, he finally took a deep breath and walked away, four paws of course, the last thing he needed was to be seen as rare and worth catching, yet.**

**Back in their room, pikachu had finally persuaded ash that Meowth and her were just friends, nothing more. She'd been spinning lies all morning and had finally convinced her trainer that she'd gone to visit Meowth when she heard he was sick because she felt bad about all the bad things she'd done to him but when she went to get out nurse joy had locked the door so she had no choice but to spend the night. It was torture to lie to him, but ash would never understand pikachu's true feelings.**

**Ash: …well, I suppose, being a girl, you would feel bad about being mean to Meowth, so I guess I can forgive you for now,**

_**Forgive me?! I'm not the one who took a fit over someone else's love, he is a twerp, team rocket were right! I should've gone with Meowth when he offered, maybe I'd be a lot happier now if I had…**_

**Pikachu reluctantly followed her soon becoming sexist trainer outside for some training when she heard something in the bushes, at first she was too consumed in thought and didn't notice but the second time she looked around. The bushes moved slightly and she called back to ash.**

**Pikachu: ash!**

**Ash: hmm? What's the matter pikachu?**

**She pointed a small yellow finger at the bushes and her worst nightmare came true. Out of the bushes, a figure leaped forward and smiled evilly at her trainer**

**Pikachu: …M-Meowth?!**

**Meowth nodded at them and took his battle position on four paws**

**Ash: so, wanna battle?**

**Ash smiled back, smugly, expecting Meowth to back off immediately, when something else unexpected happened**

**Meowth: only on one condition!**

**Ash: condition?! …what?**

**Meowth: if I win, you gotta take better care o dat pikachu o yours!**

**Ash: hmm, and if I win?**

**Meowth: I'm joinin dat team o yours!**

**Pikachu: 'gasp'**

**Ash: … fine! A battle it is! One on one!**

**Meowth: good! Who'm I fightin den?**

**Ash: *evil smile* …don't think I'm making this easy for you! Pikachu, go!**

**Pikachu: what?! …I-I,**

**Meowth: you heard em pikachu!**

**She looked over at Meowth, shocked beyond words, Meowth smiled his usual cunning grin, the kind he used to have on his face when they were about to steal pikachu, and gave her a wink. She swallowed her fear and her shock and jumped forward, ready for battle**

**Ash: alright pikachu! Thunderbolt!**

**Pikachu unleashed a Thunderbolt on Meowth weaker then she'd ever done before, he lit up with electricity but kept his claws dug firmly into the dirt below him, with any luck that would keep him from blasting off as usual. Suddenly, the electricity stopped, she was done and stood panting for a moment, it had worked. Meowth couldn't believe that had worked, he didn't understand why he hadn't tried it before, but now wasn't the time for thinking, now was the time for putting his plan into action. Oh no, it was his turn to attack, he didn't want to hurt pikachu, this he hadn't thought through.**

**Ash: well Meowth?! It's your turn!**

**Meowth knew what he had to do, there was only one thing that could be done, unfortunately it wouldn't be easy. He reached behind him, pulled his tail forward and bit down heavy. Pikachu gasped and ash wasn't sure what to make of it but Meowth just kept his eyes shut good and tight, maybe if he couldn't see it he could pretend that it wasn't happening. After a few painful seconds, he released his grip and wiped one solitary tear from his eye.**

**Meowth: well? I took my turn! Now what're ya gonna do?**

**Ash thought it over for a moment, testing strategies in his head until finally he ended the silence by calling for iron tail. Taking a deep breath pikachu jumped forward as her tail began to glow, praying to mew that Meowth would dodge. Meowth didn't dodge, he had no intention of moving out of pikachu's way, her tail slammed him to the ground and she jumped back. She stared terrified at the scratch-cat lying motionless in the dirt, she was about to run to him when he managed to pull himself to his feet. Meowth, realising that it was his turn again, lifted his paw high and clawed himself across the face, leaving three red lines from his ears to his whiskers. Ash smiled evilly and decided it was time to finish this,**

**Ash: alright pikachu, volt tackle!**

**Pikachu was almost in tears, torn between her love and her trainer. Her whole body glowed with electricity as she charged at Meowth.**

**Pikachu: DODGE! DODGE!**

**Pikachu continued to scream to Meowth to dodge until she closed her eyes and felt the impact. She dropped to the ground and all her electricity disappeared, she had landed on all fours in front of her very smug trainer, Meowth however, did not land so gracefully. He flew back and dragged along the dust before finally stopping. Pikachu was horrified at what she'd done, see turned to ash with a look of pure terror on her face. Ash took a good look at Meowth, lying in the dirt, not moving but still breathing,**

**Ash: hmm, I guess we won!**

**Ash turned and began to walk back to the pokemon centre when pikachu remembered their deal**

**Pikachu: what about Meowth?!**

**Ash turned to find pikachu staring at him, this time she looked very angry**

**Ash: what **_**about**_** Meowth?**

**Pikachu: we had a deal that if we won you'd catch him!**

**Ash: humph, you didn't believe that did you?**

**Ash began walking away again and pikachu flared with anger, she couldn't believe her trainer could be so heartless, she had a right mind to volt tackle him while she was at it, but she knew what to do. Pikachu charged towards ash and tackled him to the ground, she grabbed a pokeball from his belt and bolted back to Meowth, before ash could say a word she tapped Meowth with the pokeball and a red light flashed as he disappeared inside, it shook for a moment before lying still in pikachu's paws. She gave ash an evil smile of her own and trotted past him towards the pokemon centre, pokeball in paws.**

**Ash: …pikachu?! What was that all about?!**

**Pikachu: a deal's a deal!**


	5. New Pokemon And New Plans

**Pikachu ran into the pokemon centre with ash in hot pursuit, she bolted over to nurse joy and hid behind her legs, innocently clutching the pokeball as misty and ash ran over**

**Misty: what's going on here?**

**Ash: pikachu! Gimme that pokeball!**

**Joy: ash, what's the matter with you?!**

**Ash: pikachu caught a pokemon with my pokeball and she won't give me it!**

**Misty: *picking up pokeball* a new pokemon? Lemme see!**

**Misty pressed the button in the middle of the ball and there was a red flash before Meowth appeared, motionless on the floor**

**Misty: Meowth?!**

**Joy: oh no! not again!**

**Nurse joy picked up Meowth and rushed off to heal him again while pikachu proceeded to explain to everyone what had happened with ash interrupting every so often. A few hours later, pikachu snuck into Meowth's room, it was the same as before. Not just the room was the same though, the beeping machines, the empty trainers chair and, worst of all, the innocent look on the poor unconscious cat's face. Pikachu was horrified that she could have done something like this, especially to someone she loved. He began to twitch, his eyes slowly cracked open and he blinked a few times before trying to sit up. He managed to pull himself up, but it ached all the time.**

**Pikachu: so, this was your plan all along huh?**

**Meowth hadn't noticed her yet, his head spun round and she beamed at him. At first pikachu thought Meowth might have been afraid of her by the way that he just stared without saying a word**

**Pikachu: I-I'm sorry about what happened…I just…**

**Meowth immediately lunged forward at her, if she'd had a second to think about it, she'd probably of dodged thinking it was an attack, but no, this was no attack. Without a moment to think about it, pikachu felt Meowth grab her, she could feel his warm fur very close now. Pikachu wasn't sure what to make of it at first, she kept waiting to feel his claws sink in and hear his laugh of revenge, but she felt something else instead, water. At first she thought the roof was leaking, but it couldn't be rain, it was warm. Pikachu looked down, Meowth had his eyes shut tight, but tears were streaming down his tan fur, he was crying into her, but he was smiling.**

**Pikachu: …m-Meowth, are, are you okay?**

**Pikachu stammered to get out a sentence while Meowth finally let go and wiped his face with his paw**

**Meowth: it worked! I'm, I'm a twoip pokemon now!**

**Pikachu: what do you mean? you, you planned this?**

**Meowth: yeah, you said de only ting keepin us apart was dat twoipy trainer a yours, so I quit team rocket ta come be a regular pokemon wit you!**

**Pikachu: …but, after I said that, I saw you, you were asleep! How did you hear that?**

**Meowth: it was all I could hear in my dreams, ova an over again, until I figured out a plan!**

**Pikachu: …**

**Pikachu had to take a minute to take it all in, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was wonderful, but she had a better idea in the back of her mind.**

**Pikachu: …oh Meowth, that's great!**

**Pikachu leaned over and hugged Meowth again, they were both smiling and crying joyously. Having not fully recovered, Meowth fell asleep again, still in pikachu's hug. She felt his grip loosen and leant back to see what was wrong, when she saw that he was asleep, she smiled and lay him back in his bed, then left for the night, to put her plan into action.**

**The next morning, nurse joy was unlocking the doors in the pokemon centre when ash ran up to her in a panic waving a note with misty and team rocket following**

**Ash: nurse joy! Nurse joy! Tell me you've seen pikachu! Please!**

**Joy: n-no, why? What's happened? What's wrong?**

**Misty and team rocket caught up and started asking similar questions, ash began to panic again, he ran down the corridor yelling pikachu's name and dropped the note which misty picked up and started to read to herself**

**Jessie: what's the twerp's problem? Wasn't pikachu in Meowth's room last night?**

**Joy: you're right! Those two are getting awfully close, she's probably in here!**

**Nurse joy moved over to the next door and opened it to reveal to everyone that not only was pikachu not there, but Meowth was missing too!**

**Joy: wh-where are they?**

**James: maybe they just left to go get something, I wonder when they'll be back?**

**Misty: uh, guys, I don't think they're coming back!**

**Everyone gathered round misty for an explanation and she read the letter out loud**

**Misty: dear ash, I never thought this letter would come but lately you've pushed me to this, I can't take all your pushy training, your sexist attitude or your hatred of my feelings for Meowth anymore, so I'm leaving. I don't just mean for a little while, I've released myself and Meowth too, we're going to join team rocket together, I'm sorry and we can always be friends in our minds, pikachu**

**Misty was almost tearing up on the last few lines and nurse joy began to send out a search team for them**

**A few miles away, Meowth started to wake up, when he realised he was outside and he was moving.**

**Meowth: what da?! Wh-where am I? what's goin on?**

**Pikachu: oh, you're awake!**

**Pikachu smiled round at him and he realised he was on her back, she set him down on the grass and sat down beside him**

**Meowth: pikachu, where are we? What's goin on?**

**Pikachu: well, I appreciate all you did to help us be together, but I can't let you be ash's pokemon. It's not as good as it seems, I can't take him and his attitude anymore, so I released us both, we're joining team rocket**

**Meowth wasn't sure what to say, he couldn't believe that she had so much anger towards her trainer. After a few minutes of thinking it over, he nodded at her and they both got up and set off for the team rocket headquarters**

**Meowth: …I-I gotta warn ya pikachu, gettin in ta team rocket isn't easy!**

**Pikachu: what do you mean?**

**Meowth: well, I got in da foist time cause I could talk an dey taught I'd be rare, but now dat dey know me, we'll have ta get in da regular pokemon way.**

**Pikachu: what's that?**

**Back in the pokemon centre misty was blocking the door while Jessie and James held ash back**

**Misty: ash, you can't break them up!**

**Ash: yes I can! Pikachu's my pokemon! If I want to break her relationship up then I'll do it!**

**Jessie: sheesh twerp, calm down! *throws ash back on his bed***

**James: yeah, breaking them up is one thing but don't forget Meowth's in love too!**

**Ash: I don't care! Pikachu's my pokemon and he isn't gonna take her away!**

**Misty slapped ash across the face, he stared at her for a moment, stunned**

**Misty: now listen here ash Ketchum! Pikachu IS your pokemon, but that's all the more reason for you to want her to be happy, if being with Meowth makes her happy then I think you should support them along the way instead of making life difficult for them!**

**A few miles in the other direction, the cat and mouse duo were standing before Giovanni, waiting for him to tell them whether or not they would be allowed to try out for team rocket**

**Giovanni: …hmm, tell me Meowth, exactly WHY should I let you back into team rocket after you left for, what was it again, love?**

**Meowth: well, I uh, 'gulp' ya see, I…**

**Giovanni: hmm! I can see you finally brought me pikachu, it'll be nice having you on the team pikachu, as for you Meowth, don't let the door hit you on your second way out!**

**Pikachu: now hold on!**

**Pikachu yelled towards Giovanni and he and Meowth stared at pikachu, waiting for an explanation**

**Pikachu: he may have left for love but love's what brought me here! Either you take us both or we go back to the twerpy trainer I've come to hate!**

**Giovanni sat for a moment, glaring at pikachu and making his decision while Meowth prayed that pikachu hadn't just done what she did**

**Giovanni: …hmm, fine! Your training course will begin tomorrow, and Meowth…**

**Meowth: …y-yeah boss?**

**Giovanni: next time you leave, don't bother coming back!**

**Meowth practically bolted out of Giovanni's office while pikachu strolled out at her own pace, she was nearly out the door after Meowth when she heard Giovanni mumble**

**Giovanni: you're not so bad…**

**Pikachu: huh?**

**Giovanni: you know how to stick up for yourself, maybe you could teach him something like that!**

**Pikachu: ha, thanks!**

**Meowth: *from round the corner* pikachu?! Are ya comin or what?!**

**Pikachu skipped out to find Meowth**

**Giovanni: humph, what she sees in him, I'll never know,**

**Persian: purrrrrrr!**


	6. The Double Battle Test

**Meowth showed pikachu to a room on the third floor, it was supposed to be Jessie and James's room, but Meowth had swiped the key seeing as how they never seemed to use it. He opened the door and showed pikachu around, there was a window and a balcony, a kitchen and a bathroom and one big double bed**

**Pikachu: wow! This place is just like the pokemon centre! Say, I've been meaning to ask you, when he said about training tomorrow, what did he mean?**

**Meowth: well, before a pokemon is used by team rocket dere put through a whole load a tests ta see whedder or not dere worth usin!**

**Meowth climbed on to the double bed and curled up under the covers**

**Pikachu: you're going to bed already?! It's only 9:00!**

**Meowth: trust me, go ta bed now an tamorrow will be a whole lot betta!**

**Pikachu: well, alright then,**

**She climbed into the bed beside him, it was a cold night and there was plenty of room that they could've snuggled up close to each other if they'd of wanted to, it might've kept them warm, but despite the amazing amount of space in the bed Meowth curled up right at the very edge, perhaps still finding their relationship awkward. Pikachu wasn't sure if he was awake or not, she didn't want to wake him so she stayed at her own side. Eventually she got so cold she gave up on trying to get to sleep, she thought about talking to Meowth, maybe he could tell her a funny story about team rocket and she could fall asleep listening to him**

**Pikachu: *whispering* Meowth…are you awake?**

**This time pikachu knew he was asleep, he didn't answer her and she could hear his usual heavy breathing, she giggled to herself wondering if it was loud breathing or quiet snoring. Pikachu slid out from under the covers as quietly as she could, so not to wake Meowth, she wandered over in the cold to the fridge and hoped there'd be some food inside that might help her get to sleep. The little mouse rummaged through shelf after shelf of their rather large fridge before finally picking up a doughnut and waddling back to bed to eat it, she pulled herself up the sheets and remarked how everything in the room was far too big before taking a bite of her doughnut. Pikachu swallowed bite after bite of the pastry before lying back down under the covers and staring out the window and on to the balcony, hoping she'd fall asleep any minute. She wondered what life would be like for her now, in team rocket, she began drifting off to sleep on the thought that it would be better when she felt something, as if she were suddenly heavier, it couldn't be the doughnut could it? No, she could definitely feel a lot more weight on herself, she opened her eyes, attempting to gaze round the dark, empty room when she spotted him. Meowth had obviously also found it a bit cold that night, he had shuffled over and was now lying right next to pikachu, still facing the other way, his tail resting on her bright yellow stomach. She smiled sympathetically at him, he'd never had it easy in love, on that note she finally dropped off to sleep, thinking about her own love life for a change. The next morning, she was sound asleep when she heard a familiar voice whispering to her**

…**pikachu…pikachu?……….we have to go….pikachu?**

**It sounded like Meowth, she put her paw on her stomach, his tail was gone, she managed to pry open her eyes to see Meowth standing over her looking worried, but when she opened her eyes he smiled at her and held out his paw to help her up**

**Pikachu: 'yawn' Meowth? W-what time is it?**

**Meowth: it's time we gotta go, we gotta meet Giovanni fer da trainin remember?**

**Pikachu: oh yeah,**

**She stretched and jumped out of the bed after Meowth, who was half way out the door already**

**Pikachu: wait Meowth, wait for me!**

**Meowth: ya gotta hurry pikachu, we're gonna be late! 'gulp'**

**Pikachu: why are you so scared of that guy anyway? I think he's nice!**

**Meowth: humph, dat makes one of us!**

**They found their way out to a battle field outside where Giovanni was waiting for them and smirking**

**Giovanni: hmm, it's about time! I've already picked each of your opponents!**

**Pikachu: opponents?! So, our test is a battle?**

**Giovanni: yes, there's only one thing left to be decided,**

**Pikachu: what's that?**

**Pikachu was asking all the questions, Meowth was too afraid to open his mouth**

**Giovanni: you can fight your battle solo or you can battle as a team, either way, I've already pre-selected two rivals for you!**

**Pikachu: we'll battle as a team!**

**She hadn't bothered consulting Meowth about it, she'd seen him battle and she'd fought him herself, without her help she wasn't so sure he'd make it in**

**Giovanni: alright then, take your battle positions at that end of the field and I'll summon your opponents**

**Pikachu trotted happily towards the top of the battle field while Meowth staggered slowly behind her, by the time they got there, he was shaking and sweating and breathing quite hard**

**Meowth: l-listen pikachu, I-I'm not so sure about dis, I, I haven't battled in a while, an well, I-I don't tink I can…**

**Pikachu: Meowth relax, I've got your back remember?**

**Meowth: 'gulp' y-yeah, yeah! I-I supposed it'll be okay, right?**

**Pikachu: you bet!**

**Giovanni returned with two pokeballs in one hand and stood at the side of the field**

**Giovanni: alright! On this side, Meowth and pikachu! They will be battling,**

**He threw the pokeballs into the air and two rather small pokemon materialised on the other side of the battle field**

**Giovanni: Skitty and Ivysaur!**

**Before now, Meowth might have fallen for a Skitty like that, but now all he could think about doing was swallowing his fear and helping pikachu win**

**Giovanni: …BATTLE BEGIN!**

**Pikachu immediately lunged forward and charged at the Ivysaur with a volt tackle, it was too slow to dodge and volt tackle was a direct hit, the Ivysaur tumbled backwards and pikachu landed back beside Meowth and shook off the excess electricity**

**Pikachu: listen, I'll handle the Ivysaur if you take the Skitty, okay?**

**Meowth: o-okay,**

**Pikachu took another run at the Ivysaur, this time readying an iron tail while Meowth stammered forwards towards the Skitty. He stood in front of it, legs shaking and not looking too confident**

**Skitty: well, well, I never thought I'd fight a battle with a house cat, maybe if you're lucky you'll get pity date out of this!**

**Meowth: grrrrr, I don't need your pity an I don't need a date, see dat pikachu? She's all da datin I need an I went threw a lotta trouble ta get 'er too!**

**Skitty: well, nothing breaks up a team faster than jealousy!**

**Without another word the Skitty winked and a big pink heart came slowly floating towards Meowth, who had no idea what was going on. The heart immediately popped like a balloon the second it hit Meowth's face, he shook his head and when he looked at the Skitty again, he fell reluctantly in love. Pikachu was just about to finish the Ivysaur off with a thunderbolt when she glanced over and saw something shocking, Meowth was purring at the Skitty's paws and she was smirking at pikachu evilly. Immediately the Skitty decided to show off, she turned round and slapped Meowth with her tail a few times then kicked him back on to his tail. Pikachu expected him to jump up and take a run at the Skitty in a fit of rage like he'd of done before, but this time Meowth was still under the attract and got right back up and rubbed up against the Skitty's paws again. Pikachu was filled with rage, she charged at the Skitty, a full volt tackle surrounding her, she slammed in to the smug little cat, it was a critical hit and pikachu was satisfied that the Skitty was almost finished, she turned to find that the Ivysaur was standing behind her and she immediately rolled out of the way leaving the Ivysaur to fire an absorb attack which was meant for pikachu directly at it's partner Skitty, finishing her off but giving the Ivysaur more strength to continue the battle solo. With the Skitty defeated, Meowth shook his head and blinked, he was about to ask what happened when he saw the Ivysaur fire bullet seed after razor leaf at pikachu who couldn't dodge much longer. Something strange happened in that single split second, Meowth saw the pokemon he loved in trouble and more feelings filled his head than he even knew he had, without even knowing it Meowth dived at the Ivysaur and must've used fury swipes a hundred times over before the grass type finally fell, defeated. Meowth panted heavily and stared at his paws in amazement, he glanced over at pikachu, she was panting and staring at him too. There was silence for a moment, when Giovanni started clapping**

**Giovanni: well done you two! I'm impressed, I think you'll definitely make perfect team rocket field agents!**

**They immediately jumped up and yelled with joy while Giovanni called back the two fainted pokemon. They ran over and hugged each other tight, they opened their eyes, let go and blushed.**

**Giovanni: *noticing the two blushing pokemon* so, how about some food huh?**

**Meowth: yeah, food sounds good!**

**Pikachu: and maybe a nap later too huh?**

**Giovanni: c'mon then, let's go!**

**They were all heading towards the food hall when Giovanni stopped Meowth as pikachu kept walking**

**Giovanni: so, that's the key…**

**Meowth: w-whaddaya…**

**Giovanni: pikachu, the key to getting you to battle, is pikachu, is it not?**

**Meowth: …yeah, I, I guess so!**

**Meowth ran in after pikachu to get some well deserved food**

**Giovanni: hmm, I wonder what would've happened if we'd of known that a while ago?**


End file.
